At the dentist
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Ryou's got a bad tooth and needs a filling, so now he's at the dentist. A phone call from Bakura about a homo five year old and he's got to one back in an hour. But due to meeting a trio of girls, he stayes longer. FOR BISHOUNEN LOVER SEEKERS BDAY!


Cat: Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit! I didn't know I swear I DIDN'T! B.L I am like soo sorry! I didn't forget cuz I didn't even find out til I read Maia again and looked at your review and I was like 'OMFG!' AND THAT WAS TODAY! SO I'M SOO SORRY THIS IS LATE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

Sweet Lord how Ryou hated the dentist.

Ring.

He pulled out his cell phone and sighed. It was Bakura, after telling the ancient thief over and over that the phone won't suck your sould into the shadow realm if you speak into it and hadn't already tooken the souls of everyone who'd called them. He was starting to regret it. The thief never did have good timing. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Don't 'Who is it' me." growled a voice.

"Bakura, is something wrong?"

"No, everything happens to be fine. Ofcourse there is s little problem called... SHIRO!"

Ryou sweatdropped. "Anzu's cousin brother?"

"The boy is homo!"

"Bakura, he's five."

"What's your poi- No don't don't touch that you squirt it's my groin. STOP SQUEEZING IT!"

The whole room had heard that. Well except for the girl with the pink bunny who was staring petrified at a door which read, 'Dr.Dent.' One of the other two girls on her side shot him an odd look, like he was insane. She was blonde haired and green-eyed.

'She should be looking at the phone that way, not me.' he thought.

The other girl just stared at him before giving him a wink and a half smile.

The blond haired girl shook her head in exasperation at her friends gesture.

"Ryou are you there?"

"Hai Bakura."

"When will you be back?"

"Are you asking?"

"I'm demanding."

Ryou thought for a moment. "In about an hour." He could've sworn he heard Bakura scream; 'Hallelujah!' but the line was cut off so quick that he was sure he imagined it.

It was started to get awkward.

He shut his cell off. And looked at the time. It was one, he'd be gone by two.

There were three more people in the waiting room. Three girls. They all seemed around his age and from the looks of it one of them was as horrified as he was. She was dark haired and eyed, she was holding onto a pink bunny, cuddling it for dear life.

She met his eye and gave him a wave. He returned the gesture.

God his tooth hurt.

Flashback:

It was truth or dare at yugi's and almost everyone had been dared except for him. He grinned. This was going to be so easy. Bakura had dared him to eat twelve chocolate bars, without nuts, milk chocolate. Since Ryou was alreasy addicted to the damn stuff, he was pretty happy to do his dare. Within ten minutes he had stuffed himself. Chocolate oozing from his mouth, his stomach hurt but he still had one more to go.

"Come on Ryou!" shouted Anzu waving her fist in the air. "You can do it!"

Malik and Bakura smirked, Yugi watched, his eyes wide and Jou and Honda were betting five thousand yen that he'd win.

He picked up the last bar and took a bite.

Crack.

No one else seemed to hear it.

He grabbed his jaw and howled in pain.

Afew minutes later, as soon as Anzu had made out how bad it really was, she immediately made an appointment for him at the Domino Dental Care Clinic.

End flashback.

That's how it had started.

That's why he was here.

A woman walked foreward. "Excuse me, a miss Azzy is next."

The girl with the pink bunny screamed. She screamed loud and hard and Ryou stuffed his fingers in his ears.

The other two girls were pushing her, apparantly they had come as security. Just in case something like this happpend.

"You can't make me! You can't!" Azzy's hands were now holding the edge of the door, pulling herself back into the waiting room as the secretary, the two girls and the woman who had called her name pulled her into the the office. "No, no, noo!"

Within afew minutes they had gotten her inside. Ryou sweatdropped. Maybe he should've brought some people too. The two girls were panting and he heard one of them say something.

"Alright Bells. You stay here incase she tries to run out and I'll go in and try to calm her down, okay?"

Bells nodded. "Sure Ginny, but be careful, you remember what happened last time right?"

They both visibly shuddered.

Ginny walked into the other room where screams could be heard such as: 'Gina! YOU TRAITOR!' Or 'Get the fuck away from me you homo bastard!'

Bells sighed and took a seat next to him. He stiffened as her arm brushed against his. The silence was starting to get to him.

"Hallo." he said.

She blinked in suprise and turned to him. "Hi."

Silence again.

"So," he started. "What was that all about?"

She laughed. He liked it.

"You mean Azzy? Well... she kind of has dentist-phobia. Funny really, you'd think that getting half her teeth broken, she'd want to come to the dentist."

"What?" he blinked. "Half her teeth?"

"Oh yeah. You saw her just now didn't you? Not exactly the calmest person is she?"

He didn't say anything.

"Well, the other day we, me, her and that girl that walked in after her, Ginny, we were in the park having a picnic. She came along pretty willingly actually. Anyway she got into a fight with a girl three times her size over the last cucumber and lettace sandwhich we had. the girl just popped out of nowhere. Anyway, she held out for awhile before Ginny and me decided we had to put an end to it, so we chucked the last sandwhich in to the dust bin." she stopped and looked thoughtful. "Which I admit was pretty stupid since I was still hungry."

Ryou laughed. "So is your name really Bells?"

"Ofcourse not."

"Then what is it?"

"Why so interested?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are so."

They blinked and laughed again.

The door opened and a Azzy walked out with a lolly-pop in her mouth.

"Now was that so hard?" asked Ginny who was right beside her.

"Mhhhmmmm."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stared at Bells. "What? Is he your new boyfriend?" she asked raising an eyebrow and pointing at Ryou.

Ryou felt his face flush.

"Ofcourse not." Bells said rolling her eyes. "But he's definitely my new _friend."_

Azzy pulled the lolly-pop out of her mouth. "Can you go now? I don't like the smell of this place."

"Excuse me." said the secretary. "Ryou Bakura next."

All eyes were on him. He gulped. He didn't want to look an idiot infront of them so he got up and walked towards the door.

"We're not going yet." he heard Bells say as he closed the door behind him. "We're waiting for Ryou-kun."

Poor Azzy.

He was back out with a filling in less then forty-five minutes.

He saw, to his dismay that Bells, Azzy and Ginny weren't there. Maybe they had gotten tired of waiting and left? It's what he could've done. He ignored the little tug at his heart and walked out of the Clinic.

"There you are!"

He looked up to see Bells standing infront of him. He blinked. She poked his chest. "Azzy was gonna puke soon so we got her out. Hope you didn't mind." She grinned devilishly. Like she knew exactly what he had though when he didn't see them in the waiting room. Instead he shhok his head and stopped himself from smiling.

"So where are they now?" he asked.

"Don't you pay attention? Ginny's tooken Azzy home." there was a soft breeze and Ryou couldn't help but notice how her hair swayed in it.

"So are you going home?" he asked casually as they walked down the street.

She looked thoughtful. "Are you?"

"No."

"Then no."

He smiled softly.

"Let's go to the amusement park." He said suddenly.

"What?" she raised her eye-brow again. "Like a date?"

"No like two friends going to an amusement park."

"Why not."

It was four o'clock when they got there.

It was seven when they left with slices of pizza and arm-in-arm.

"So where do you live?" he asked her.

"Around the next corner."

He dropped her off at her door and smiled. He turned around to leave when he felt her fingers on his arm pulling him around to face her. He felt her hot breath on his lips as she spoke. "My name is Juanita."

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips brushed against each other lightly and then deeper and...

"Juanita!"

He let go and turned around to face a man. "D-d-dad."

Apparantly her father.

He father...

Oh shit.

He glared at Ryou so hard it could've burnt a hole through him.

Ryou laughed nervously. "And that Bells, is how i would kiss you if I _were_ your boyfriend."

No such luck.

"Get back here!" her dad roared at Ryou as he ran down the street.

By the time he got home he realized something. He had turned his cell off. He had told Bakura he'd be back in an hour. He was five hours late.

The door opened and Bakura stared at him with pure hatred.

As Ryou was pulled inside he thought to himself, 'Well... atleast I met Bell- Juanita.'

-

The End.

A/N: Plz don't kill me.

T.T

I'm sorry it's two days late and I'm sorry if it sucked too.


End file.
